tu papá es mejor que el mio pero tu mamá no
by Andrea1819
Summary: Una pequeña discusión, y una gran pelea en un día de campo como cualquier otro. Dos niños defendiendo a sus heroes y un príncipe orgulloso y la supuesta trampa de una androide. Mi primer one- shot, esta corto pero me divertí escribiendolo. Soy mala con los resumenes.


Hola a todos los que se tomaran el tiempo para leer este one-shot, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario(por favor).

La mirada del niño sobre la niña era de furia y la de ella de una rara tranquilidad, de esa tranquilidad que antecede al desastre, ambos estaban de pie con la mirada clavado en la del otro y con los puños cerrados.

-Mi mamá es mejor que la tuya- grito el niño de cabello lila con fuerza cerrando sus puños con más fuerza.

-Mi papá es mejor que el tuyo- afirmo la niña de cabello rubio, mientras intentaba controlarse para no lanzarse a golpes, ella no podía hacer eso, puesto que era dama y eso no sería propio de una...

Era un lindo día , hacia un clima perfecto para un día de campo y Bulma había organizado uno, reuniendo a todos en una montaña cercana a la montaña Paoz, estaban cerca de un rio, los Brief, los Son y los Jinzo estaban disfrutando de un día de campo,

-Haz echo trampa chatarra-afirmo un molesto Vegueta, mientras la androide recogía el dinero de la apuesta que acaba de ganar

- he ganado limpiamente mono-se defendió número 18, los demás se estaban alejando de ellos, pues estaban seguros que de seguro terminarían peleándose, conocía claramente el inestable carácter de ambos como para arriesgarse a estar cerca de ellos cuando estaban molestos.

-Estoy seguro que has usado algún tipo de escáner –afirmo Vegueta con la poca calma que le quedaba

-acepta tu derrota, te he ganado limpiamente- repuso la androide intentando controlar su furia

-Eres una chatarra tramposa-afirmo Vegueta- devuélveme mi dinero

-¿Por qué no vienes por el?- reto la androide, dando inicio a una confrontación

Los niños se detuvieron su pequeña discusión, en cuanto vieron a sus padres comenzar a discutir, en cuanto los vieron lanzándose golpes, se voltearon y siguieron con su discusión ahora más acalorada que antes.

-Mi mamá es humana-afirmo Trunks, mientras Marron suspiraba ofendida

-Pues mi papá es un humano y no un alienígena- defendió Marron, Trunks la miro con furia

-Pues al menos mi papá es un príncipe- respondió Trunks

-Pero de una raza casi extinta, además aquí en la tierra no lo es- contradijo Marron con una sonrisa, pues había anulado otro argumento de Trunks- y por cierto soy más humana que tú y no soy medio mono

-Soy medio sayayin, además ya no tengo cola-se defendió Trunks- además yo si tengo nariz- presumió Trunks mientras estiraba su mano y tocaba la diminuta y casi invisible nariz de Marron

-Eres un tonto Trunks-grito muy molesta Marron.

Mientras los niños discutían, y Vegueta y 18 tenía una pelea, Bulma, Krillin y los demás comían tranquilamente, manteniendo una conversación

-Lo lamento mucho Krillin, pero Vegueta no se sabe controlar-se disculpó avergonzada Bulma, mientras Gohan tomaba su cuarto emparedado y Milk le reprochaba por no haber invitado a Videl- es un estúpido mono

-No te preocupes Bulma, solo espero que 18 descargue toda su furia con él, no sé si podré soportar otro de sus arranques de ira… ya sabes- respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro, mientras ambos reían, pues era sabido que cuando había una discusión entre Krillin y 18, este siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos aunque la androide hubiese sido la culpable.

-Parece que Vegueta no ha estado entrenando muy bien-afirmo Gohan, tras ver como Vegueta caía al suelo dejando un gran cráter en el lugar de su aterrizaje.

-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Bra- afirmo Bulma, mientras una niña de unos pocos años de edad, giraba su cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, para después volver con sus sagrados alimentos,-sobre todo después de que le cortamos la cola

En el cielo la batalla estaba bajando de nivel, pues Vegueta quien había pasado casi dos días sin comer tres noches de desvelo cuidando a su pequeña hija Bra.

-Acéptalo mono, gane limpiamente ¿tan difícil es aceptarlo?- pidió la androide, mientras analizaba molesta las manchas de lodo que ahora tenía en su ropa, tras ser tacleada por un sucio Vegueta, este se negó a responder y se separó un poco de la androide para después volver a arremeter contra la figura femenina que lo estaba humillando. Despidió una gran cantidad de energía que lo convirtió en súper sayayin, causándole más problemas al androide, los golpes y las patadas eran apenas bloqueados por la androide quien como en otras ocasiones prefería cansar a su enemigo antes de contraatacar.

-Pues mi mami no mato a tantas personas como el tuyo-declaro Marron

-No lo hizo porque mi papá no se lo permitió-defendió Trunks- además mi mamá me dijo que en otro tiempo tu mamá mato a muchas personas- ataco Trunks

-Eso quiere decir que mi mami es más fuerte que tu papá- resolvió con inteligencia la niña, y como enfatizando su punto Vegueta se estrelló con el suelo otra vez muy cerca de los niños

-fíjate donde caes mono idiota- grito la androide mientras se acercaba al suelo y analizaba que ninguno de los niños hubiera sido dañado

-No me culpes maquina oxidada,- se defendió Vegueta,- tú fuiste la que me lanzo hacia acá- dijo y se elevó, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía tiempo sin una buena pelea y la androide estaba siendo un buen reto, al menos así podría descargar un poco del estrés que se le había acumulado por un tiempo.

-Mi mamá habla con más propiedad- afirmó Trunks

-Pues mi papá nunca sería capaz de insultar y mucho menos golpear a una mujer- repuso Marron

-Tu mamá es un androide- corrigió Trunks

-y tu papá un mono alienígena- grito Marron.

-Tu mamá es una asesina -grito muy molesto Trunks

-Tu papá es un asesino también tonto-defendió Marron

-Vegueta es suficiente-grito muy molesta Bulma, mientras observaba su ropa manchada, y se ponía de pie irradiando ira, - 18 puedes intentar controlarte- le pidió Bulma a la androide quien de inmediato lanzo el cuerpo de Vegueta quien aún intentaba golpearla, de una sola patada lo mando a volar varios metros hacia arriba

-perdón Bulma – respondió la androide con un hilo de voz y la pena tatuada en el rostro- deberías traer con correa a tu mono- afirmo 18, mientras Vegueta se ponía de pie y cargaba a su hija, para asegurarse que así se controlaría

- y tu enano deberías intentar programar a tu maquina tragamonedas para que juegue limpio- concluyo molesto Vegueta,

Los niños observaron en silencio como los ánimos se calmaban un poco, mientras 18 pedía disculpas por haber caído sobre la comida, y Vegueta afirmaba que lo había hecho intencionalmente

-¿Por qué discuten?-pregunto Goten, mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a su manzana

-Mi papá es mejor que su mamá-respondió Trunks

-No es verdad, mi mamá es mejor que tu papá

-Pues yo creo que mis papas son mejores que los suyos- finalizo Goten,

-Goten eres un tonto- gritaron Trunks y Marron al unisón

De pronto giraron sus cabezas tras escuchar un golpe seco, y ver como Krillin salía despedido con fuerza hacia un lado y la androide salía volando de ahí bastante molesta y después poco segundos después Vegueta salía volando de ahí lanzando una onda de ki que mato a la mayoría de los peces del rio.

-típico de ellos- afirmaron Krillin y Bulma en cuanto sus parejas salieron volando de ahí.

Pronto Krillin y Bulma se disculparon por sus parejas y cada uno saco una capsula con comida para seguir con su día de campo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Creo que tu papá es mejor que el mío, pero mi mamá es mejor que la tuya-afirmo Trunks

-Descuida te puedo prestar a mi papá cuando quieras, si tú me prestas a tu mamá de vez en cuando- resolvió Marron,

-Es un trato- concluyo Trunks, mientras se acercaban corriendo hacia sus padres

Trunks se sentó aún lado de su madre quien lo abrazo, mientras que Marron era también abrazada por su padre, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Horas después junto con el atardecer aparecieron la androide y el príncipe, a reunirse con sus familias, lanzándose miradas de odio, una reunión como cualquier otra…

¿Qué les parecio?¿bueno o malo, horrible? no olviden dejar su comentario.

Saludos.


End file.
